tropicofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Nick Richards
Nicholas "Nick" Richards est un personnage de la campagne principale de Tropico 4. Son apparence, sa voix, et ses manières sont fortement basés sur les controversés présidents américains Lyndon B. Johnson about the hearsais around his involvement in the JFK's murder, and Richard Nixon, including his infamous declaration of 'not being a crook,' a phrase Nick Richards uses in nearly every message. Main Campaign Nick Richards first appears in the Rise to Power mission as a US senator of the state of Nebraska. He seems genuinely concerned for Tropico and friendly towards the presidente. Upon realizing that the presidente hasn't established a cabinet, he's quick to urge the building of a ministry and the hiring of ministers. Once this is done, he grants the island a $10,000 in a stimulus package to help develop the nation. He later recommends Tropico to the US Congress to receive an annual $5,000 grant as long as the Literacy Program is active. As a final act, he contributes $100,000 to the presidente's re-election campaign. Later, in the Into the Spotlight mission, he - along with Generalissimo Santana and rebel leader Marco Moreno - gets invited to attend a political meeting on the island. He confesses that he's eager to see the islands attractions and might even see " ," but requires a . True to his word, he attends a cabaret show, where he is caught on camera in a compromising position. It's possible to destroy the photo, leak it to the press, or blackmail him with it. After Marco Moreno builds a rebel force and threatens to attack the presidente's palace in the Bickering Factions mission, Nick Richards - having just been appointed the vice president of the US - sends the presidente $25,000 to help deal with the threat. Fearing an imminent war that Tropico is unprepared for in Crisis, General Rodriguez asks to set up an . If the presidente accepts US help for the task, Nick Richards will congratulate the presidente on the decision and say that the Senate has approved a grant to buy a free armory for Tropico. Once the armory is built, Penultimo says that Tropico needs . If the presidente accepts US help again, Nick Richards will say that US military engineers have devised a way to build the stations that cuts construction costs by 33%. After the stations are built, Tropico needs an army of 20 soldiers. If US help is sought, Nick Richards will pay for a to help train the soldiers. Once the army is ready, Tropico will begin transitioning into a nuclear power. If US help is sought for this, Nick Richards will send a nuclear reactor to cut the cost of building a by 25%. Once everything is set up, the US president will be killed by an unknown assassin, making Nick Richards the new president. Not long after this, Nick Richards messages the presidente, saying that the assassin claims to be Juanito, a Tropican citizen sent by the presidente to kill the US president in order to start a war and make money off of weapon sales. Nick Richards declares that he'll hunt the presidente down for the attack, forcing the presidente to escape from the island within 4 years. In Survival, Penultimo gives the presidente the option to discretely mail a letter to Nick Richards. This letter is never replied to, making Penultimo wonder if its beneath his notice or being purposefully ignored. When a ad for the missing El Toucan is printed in The Blind Revolution, Nick Richards reports that the US Ornithology Society has offered to help by giving $30,000 to Tropico while the "Keep the US Money Home" program is offering to grant Tropico a free instead. After the presidente learns that Nick Richards is the mastermind in the conspiracy against them, they begin working with the USSR to obtain a recording of Richards planning out the conspiracy. In Perestroika, Nick presents a couple challenges to the presidente's task, such as fining Tropico $2,000 every year by claiming its pollution is killing off the toucan, throwing a large party for world leaders (minus the presidente) and using it as a forum to spread rumors about the presidente to harm Tropico's international standing, and even firing a malfunctioning nuclear missile at the island (which, when evaded, he claims to the world was a fully authorized nuclear test, even wiring $10,000 to the island as "payment"). Despite this, the presidente manages to obtain the tape and broadcast it to the entire world. Before the tape is even done airing, Nick Richards is arrested by FBI agents. However, while being transported away from the White House, Richards is assassinated by an unknown sniper.